If You Love It Fight For It
by BenderBendingRodriguez01
Summary: Bender is caught in one of the biggest love triangles ever! but hes completely clueless to it, which causes him a lot of problems, especially when a new robot joins planet express, who will stop at nothing to get Bender Fry/Bender One sided Crusher/Bender


**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**A/N- I love bender uke ^^ Its super cute~**

The planet express crew were all gathered around Professor at the main table, each waiting for him to tell them what his 'good news' was today. All exept Bender who was currently laying on the couch in the living room chugging a beer and watching a new episode of 'All my circuits'

"Good news everyone!" The Professor said as he hobbled into the room

"What is it?" Leela asked

"What is what? who are you people!?" he adjusted his glasses"Oh! We have a new-Wheres Bender?"

"Hes in the living room" Amy said, looking up from her nails

"Well he needs to here this, and I know getting him off the couch is next to impossible, so lets have the meeting in there!" Everyone then walked to the living room as Professor instructed

They walked in to see Bender snoring on the couch, hand hanging off the couch holding an half empty bottle of beer, the tv showing static.

"Psst bender" Fry gently nudged him

Bender mumbled something and rolled over, back facing them, everyone chuckled at the site, but Fry was mentally gushing at the cuteness

"Come on buddy~ Get up" Fry said alittle louder

...Bender rolled over so he was facing them and opened his eyes a little

"What do you want meatbags?" He yawned

"The professor has good news" Leela responded

"When the hell is any news he says good?" Bender sat up and stretched

They all shrugged and took a seat

"Well now that everyones awake-" He looked at Bender who pulled out a beer and shrugged"I need to tell you all my good news! We have a new crew member!"

Just then the doors whooshed open to reveal a robot, he was about 5 of bender in mucles, and a Leela and nibbler in height, he was silver with spikes covering his shoulders, he was wearing a black skull shirt and had a dog tag around his neck. He also had two antenna on his head

The robot crossed his arms as Fry walked up to him

"Hi im Fry, whats your name?" He said as he held out his hand

The robot shook his hand briefly

"Im Crusher"

"Im Amy~" Amy waved at him

"Leela"

"Hermes"

"Zoidberg"

The Crusher nodded at them all, then his eyes locked on Bender who was watching 'The Scary Door' while chugging a beer

"And you are?" Crusher asked curiously

"Your momma!"Bender laughed at his 'witty' comment

The Crusher smirked

"Well you do have a rather feminine physique~"

Bender stopped laughing and glared at him

"Excuse me?" Everyone sweatdropped at the venom in his voice

The Crusher just chuckled 'hm, guess this job will be more fun then I thought~' He thought

Bender just mumbled curses under his breath and looked back at the tv

Fry coughed awkwarly

"Well uhh...its nice to meet you?"

"Pleasures all mine" He said as he sat beside Bender, who ignored him and pulled out a smoke

"Thats bad for you, you know" Crusher said chalantly

Bender glared daggers at him

"Im a robot genius, And you sir, are a jerk"

Everyone looked at one another nervously

"I have more good news everyone!" Professor exclaimed suddenly, breaking the tension"We have a delievery! Its an assorted basket of soaps and body washes that needs to go to the death planet Crusifict"

"Aye Aye captain" Leela saluted

They all then proceded to the ship and took there seats, Leela at the steering wheel, Fry beside Bender at the side, whispering to eachother, Amy painting her nails on the other side humming to herself and Crusher standing beside Hermes by the door, who was telling him more about the crew

"Leela is da captain, shes also a cyclops, Fry is the delievery boy, Hes from the past, Zoiberg is a ugly crab who frreloads, but he likes to be called the doctor mon- "Hermes started

"What about the robot?" Crushed interupted

"Huh? Ya mean Bender?"

Crusher nodded 'Bender...cute name.' He thought

"Well hes a bending unit..hes rude, smokes because he thinks it makes him look cool, drinks because it powers him-like dark matter to a hovercar"

"Anything else?"

"Well-Wait! Your not thinking of Bender...like that are you mon? I mean, Frys already trying to get with the mon, why do you think Frys always near him?...not to mention the robot devil, santa and most of the crew" Hermes blushed "B-But not me mon!"

Crushers eyes widened, The orange one liked the bending unit? as did santa and beelzebub? well...he didnt say they were dating, so he still had a chance

Crusher grinned, Bender would be his...even if he had to force him


End file.
